Wellbores may be drilled to, for example, locate and produce hydrocarbons. During a drilling operation, it may be desirable to evaluate and/or measure properties of encountered formations, formation fluids and/or formation gasses. An example property is the phase-change pressure of a formation fluid, which may be a bubble point pressure, a dew point pressure and/or an asphaltene onset pressure depending on the type of fluid. In some cases, a drillstring is removed and a wireline tool deployed into the wellbore to test, evaluate and/or sample the formation(s), formation gas(ses) and/or formation fluid(s). In other cases, the drillstring may be provided with devices to test and/or sample the surrounding formation(s), formation gas(ses) and/or formation fluid(s) without having to remove the drillstring from the wellbore.